parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chug and Friends: The Adventure Begins Part 1.
Here is part one of Chug and Friends: The Adventure Begins by Seth Cvengros. Cast *Chug/Joseph (from Chug and Friends) as Thomas *Dave (from Chug and Friends) as Edward *Jona (from Chug and Friends) as Henry *Jeffrey (from Chug and Friends) as Gordon *Greg (from Chug and Friends) as James *Jerome and Travis (from Chug and Friends) as Annie and Clarabel *Miss Bertha (from Chug and Friends) as Sir Topham Hatt *Coaches *Troublesome Trucks *Cabooses *Cody and Betha (from Chug and Friends) as Jerome and Judy *Glynten (from Chug and Friends) as Glynn *and more Transcript *Seth Cvengros Productions Presents... *(clouds appear) *A Parody Movie Production *(an island is shown) *(a railroad is shown) *(a village is shown) *Based on Thomas and Friends and The Railway Series. *Created By Seth Cvengros. *(inside a tunnel, a big engine named Jeffrey, thunders out of the tunnel, whistlng and hauling six green and white Express coaches) *Jeffrey: Express train coming through. *Written By Seth Cvengros. *(Jeffrey rockets past Jona hauling nine freight cars and a caboose) *Narrated By Mark Moraghan. *(Jeffrey rockets onward, passing Greg, who is hauling five red coaches) *Jeffrey: Whee! (rolls down a hill) *Chug and Friends: The Adventure Begins. *Narrator: A long time ago on the Southern Pacific Railroad... There was a little railroad known as The Southern Pacific... The smallest engine working on the mainland was Dave. He helped with shunting cars and coaches for the larger engines. (Dave whistles and shunts some freight cars) The biggest engine on the railroad was Jeffrey. He loved pulling the Express, but he didn't much care for some of his jobs. (Jeffrey goes by, hauling a log wagon, a coal car, two boxcars, two milk wagons, two china clay cars, and a caboose) *Jeffrey: A freight train! A freight train! The shame of it! Oh, the shame of it! *Dave: Oh, Jeffrey. It can't be that bad. *Jeffrey: Yes, Dave. It is. I am a very important engine, but thankfully, I won't have to pull freight trains for long. Not after the new engine gets here. *Dave: New engine? What new engine? *Jeffrey: Haven't you heard? Miss Bertha is getting another engine. That last one she got, with the wooden brake blocks, was much too small to be really useful. (puffs away) *Greg: But, I'm not small. (puffs alongside, hauling a passenger train, and stops, including Jeffrey with the cars bumping into him, moaning and groaning) *Jeffrey: Oh, Greg! *Greg: I may not be as big as you, Jeffrey, but I'm bigger than Dave. And there's nothing wrong with wooden brakes either. *Jeffrey: Unless they catch fire, of course. Can you puff on now, please, Greg? You're blocking my way. (Greg obeys and backs away, while Jeffrey puffs off) *Greg: My brakes don't catch fire! (Jeffrey whistles and puffs away) Just as good as yours. *Narrator: Jeffrey didn't like pulling heavy freight trains. But he especially didn't like pulling them up the big hill on the main line. (Jeffrey puffs upward to the big hill and stops) *Jeffrey: I give up! *Driver: What's he up to now? (he and the fireman walk up) Come on, Jeffrey. You're not even trying. *Jeffrey: Ha! I can't do it. The noisy cars hauled an engine back. And if they were coaches, that would be different. *(Miss Bertha is sunbathing in her green bikini with yellow stripes and blue swimcap with goggles on when she hears the phone) *Miss Bertha: Hello? (gasps) Hello? *Narrator: A woman in charge of the railroad was Miss Bertha. *Miss Bertha: I see. *Narrator: But her engines used to call the female controller. But it was her job to make sure that the trains ran to time. *Miss Bertha: Oh dear. Okay. Goodbye. (Dave arrives as Miss Bertha walks up) Hello Dave. I'm afraid Jeffrey needs your help. *Dave: My help, Sir?! Are you sure? *Miss Bertha: Of course. He can't get up the hill with his freight cars. (Dave whistles) *Dave: Okay, Sir. I'm on my way. (puffs away to find Jeffrey, who tries to get up the hill, only to have problems, and slide backward. Dave whistles) Hello Jeffrey! I'm come to push. *Jeffrey: Ha! No use at all. (folds his arm) A small engine like you? (Dave buffers and tries to push) *Dave: Come on, Jeffrey. Try. *Jeffrey: Alright! Alright! (obeys and starts to go upward) I can't do it! I can't do it! *Dave: I will do it! *Jeffrey: I can't do it! *Dave: I will do it! *Jeffrey: I can't do it! *Dave: I will do it. *Jeffrey: (makes it to the top and thunders down the other side) I've done it! I've done it! I knew I could do it. (laughs) *Dave: Not even so much as a thank you. (pants for breath) Category:Seth Cvengros Category:Seth Cvengros's Transcripts